everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirouette Paper
Pirouette Paper is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the paper ballerina from the tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier. Despite the tragic ending of her tale, she is identified to be Royal as she claims that she is bound by duty and responsibility to be the next paper ballerina. She is the silent type of princess who stays by the fireplace poking at it. To a deep description, she is a catalyst that brings sweet goodness to a world needing of such goodness. Pirouette is owned and was created by AmaZeMenTS. Please do not edit without her permission. Character 'Personality' Proceed carefully. Pirouette Paper is, in AmaZe's opinion, a diverse character. This part of the article is unremarkably long as opposed to everything else. It will still keep getting longer until this sentence is erased however, so I suggest you stay tuned. Pirouette is a silent princess with a small smile and a big heart. She loves dancing in the Enchanted Forest with Duchess Swan, but she stays away from the lake in the same manner she stays away from fire, as it reminds her too much of home and her tragic demise. She is light on her feet and quick to step. Pirouette is an honest-to-goodness girl, to be quite frank. She is hardly ever into sarcasm or mockery. Despite her story's tragic ending, she has a lovable aura to her that you can't just hate. She loves dancing fairy much, and is a ballerina who misplaces things often. Dancing is few of many that can make her forget of her impending doom, but not for long. Pirouette is often found in the Dance Class-ic room or Red Shoes Studio perfecting her moves. She has had her share of wounds and broken bones in trying to do exactly so. She is a fairy smart girl who hides under her Sadly Ever After. Pirouette is not necessarily shy, just silent. She leans more on reserved and drawn away side than the bashful and shy part of the table. However, underneath her introvertedness, she has many things to say as she needs someone to spill over with words and a few tears. She is also very afraid of forming close relations as though she will die in the end and she does not want to hurt anyone or herself. This fear, however, is something she finds trouble explaining. And though she is afraid of her future and what lies with it, she looks towards life happily. Even though she has chosen to sign away her life, she is not necessarily accepting towards her destiny. She is scared of her future, or whatever is left of it. Pirouette hardly ever allows her destiny to define her, thus bringing deeper meaning into the "Don't judge a fairytale by her story" quote meant for Raven Queen. Pirouette can be very naive. She also has a nice sense of humor alternating between a dark and light context, even making jokes at her own expense. She has a separate closet she calls "The Pointe Shoe Cemetery" and has joked that "she would one day join them." She is often seen around Ever After High indulging in her own world where she can dance to her own music, or the Red Shoes Studio where her friends go. 'Appearance' She has dark and curly chestnut brown hair and big coffee brown eyes. Her curly hair is streaked with shades of mocha, cream, lavender and plum; which is basically her color scheme. It is unknown yet why, but there is always that hint of sadness in her eyes, even when she smiles. She has pinkish and rosy skin. She tends to dress in pastel and lavender colors, with light and gauzy material and is very often seen in dancing shoes. Fairy Tale - The Steadfast Tin Soldier 'How the Story Goes' The Steadfast Tin Soldier How Pirouette Comes Into It Pirouette is the daughter of another ballerina and tin soldier from the same castle and box that the two in the story come from. Though meant to be a toy, she has magic on her side that makes her large enough to assume a fairyteenager state. Relationships 'Family' Pirouette is the daughter of one of the many tin soldiers and ballerinas in the young boy's room. She was raised in the castle and was taught by her mother to dance . Though her parents admit to dislike Pirouette's prewritten destiny, they support her decisions. 'Friends' Pirouette often associates herself with other dancing fairytales such as Duchess Swan, Minuette Dancer and Bellerina L'Danse. She has admitted to be much closer to her roommate Belle, another dancing fairytale who understands what it is to have a Sadly Ever After. She also has somewhat of a friendship with Tim Soldier, the very fairytale she is meant to die with. Her symbolism of close friendship is if she allows the fairytale to call her Ro. 'Pet' Pirouette does not have a pet in the fear that she will lose it. She is close, however, to Duchess' pet swan Pirouette to which she shares a name with. During the Animal Calling lesson at the Enchanted Forest, what came to her was a little golden scissor-tailed swallow she named Glissade in reference to the gliding movement of ballet. Pirouette looks to Glissie as a friend more than a pet, however. 'Romance' Pirouette has a firm belief that there are no long-lasting relationships and they will all end. Of course, she is very open towards any ships. However, if you look deeper, Pirouette has a fear of forming close relationships, friends or not, as she doesn't want to hurt anyone or herself when she dies in her story. Outfits She usually wears pastel, plum and lavender shades. Class Schedule This will sort-of be my basis on whether or not they can be friends. Hand me your OCs schedule and we'll see. 1st Period: Science & Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin 2nd Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor Jack B. Nimble 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic with Madame Scarlett Shoes 4th Period: Advanced Ballet at the Red Shoes Studio 5th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Maid Marian Trivia *She secretly wants a Happily Ever After that ends with her alive. *She has a nickname: Ro. *Her favorite songs to dance to are Je Te Veux, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, Moonlight Sonata ''and ''Four Seasons: Summer. **This means that she does not only dance ballet but other dances as well, but still mostly ballet. *She has tried vegetarianism. *She is not much of a fan of the following your destiny bit, as she still has her doubts about hers. **But she is not changing her mind about signing the Storybook of Legends. *Her name is pronouced pi-row-et. *She recently got her own hybrid carriage to drive. **Read Pirouette's diary to get more info. *Pirouette lives with 25 other ballet dancers and around 12 tin soldiers. *She is, by far, AmaZe's favorite OC to RP with. Quotes ; Notes *Her name is based on the ballet dance move pirouette. **Pirouette is also a French name that means ballet dancer. Which would mean that her name is ballet dancer of paper. *Her original color scheme was meant to lean closer to pink that violet, but it was scrapped for the current. *Ideal voice actresses would be Andrea Libman (Fluttershy in Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) or Lucy Liu (Viper in Nickelodeon's Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness). *Duchess Swan has a pet swan named Pirouette, which was only known by the creator recently. Whoops. Gallery Pirouette Paper.png|art © Christyllia|link=http://christyllia.deviantart.com/art/Request-Ever-After-High-Oc-530751491 Editing.png|Still in progress Category:Characters Category:AmaZeMenTS OC Category:Females Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Royals Category:Female OCs Category:Anthropomorphic